No More Drama In My Life
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: Summary inside. Spoiler for season 3 finale. AU oneshot.


Summary: Oneshot AU, based on season 3 finale. The building collapses but instead of it being Barry, Tommy and Tj inside its Jane and Maura.

What do you do? When everything falls down around you and all the walls cave in, literally.

The cars around you are all crushed from the recycled concrete. Cheap bastard, this could've all been avoided if he had spent a fraction of his vast fortune on new, stable concrete.

You realise the place is silent. You hope that yourself and Maura are the only ones in here.

Maura.

"Maur? Maura!? Can you hear me" you call as you try to sit up, straining to search for your girlfriend

"Jay?" she says horsely from just behind you

"Maura, are you badly hurt?"

"I'm fine Jane, are you?"

"A building just fell in around us and your 'fine', Maura rethink that"

You hear Maura laugh, thats one thing you love about her, her ability to see the best in every situation.

"Jane, really, its just my head.."

"Maura, you're a doctor. You know as well as I that head injuries are nearly worse than anything else.."

"I'm fine, Jane"

"Stop saying you're fine Maura!"

"What do you want me to say Jane?! A building just fell on us! Yes, I'm in pain, but I'm trying to over look it! Please, just stop. Stop thinking the worst in everything! Yes, its a possibility we both could die in here but I chose for that to not be what I dwell on. So Jane, I'm fine."

"Sorry Maur.."

You hear her sigh "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Its alright really. So, what should we talk about so we don't focus in this?"

"You wanting to get married in Fenway?"

You laugh "You remember that? That was, wow, 3 years ago? Why do you wanna talk about that anyway?"

"Maybe its time to discuss getting married?" You hear the question in her voice

"Did you just propose to me Maura?"

"I said we should discuss getting married, just generalise things Jane"

"Fine okay. Yeah I want to get married in Fenway, in a Red Sox jersey. But Maura, that was my dream wedding before we got together. Now, I don't care what we say or where we say it. I just want to be your wife"

You hear her sobbing behind you and then realise your vision is starting to come back properly, everything isn't horribly blurry anymore.

"Thats the sweetest thing you've ever said Jane Rizzoli"

"Yeah? If you tell anyone I'm sappy I'll deny it"

She laughs again and you roll onto your side, pain shooting through your arm

"Shit!" you mumble as you try to slowly sit up

"What? Jane, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to get up-"

"-Dont! What if you have a spinal injury, or a neck injury?! Jane lay down!"

You smile but continue to sit up "I could get used to that"

"What?" She sounds confused

"You, in control"

"Please tell me you aren't trying to discuss sex right now, is that all that is ever on your mind?"

"With you, yeah pretty much"

"You really are insufferable"

"Yes I am, but you love me"

You are now sitting up. Okay. This is alright. You aren't in that much pain, although that could be adrenaline.

More concrete falls down and you realise everything is becoming seriously unstable.

We need to get out.

"Maur. I'm going to try and get us out, okay?"

"Jane, its too unstable, we'll die if we try and leave!"

"Yeah, well, we'll die if we stay too Maura.. Its worth a shot"

"Jane, I'm trapped, look. How will I get out?"

The detective turns slowly and sees the younger woman under the cheap concrete.

"I'll get you out Maur. Or I'll try at least"

"But Jane, we cant move the concrete, with crush injuries, if you remove the object of force too suddenly it releases toxins into the blood stream causing cardiac arrest and organ failure-"

"-Jesus Christ Maura! What happened to seeing the best in the situation? I'm going to try, okay?"

You slowly inch over to the Medical Examiner and as you look down you see her leg has turned slightly blue

"Okay Maura. Talk me through this. What can I do next?"

"Okay, grab the concrete and slowly lift it. Jane, please be slow with it"

"Okay Maura.." You whisper apprehensively taking the slab into your hands.

You begin to slowly lift it and Maura the whole time keeps her eyes on her leg.

"Its alright Maur. We'll do this. We've survived worse"

At that moment they both know the other is thinking of Charles Hoyt but they choose not to mention the torture they were both put through at the expense of that man.

"Okay. Jane you need to slowly push my leg away from the slab and then we only have a few minutes to get out before my leg gets worse.."

"Okay.." You push her leg away like she asked and she screams in agony as you remove the last piece of the slab

You steadily lift the woman onto your good arm and you both drag each other to the door.

As you reach the stairs you look down at her, the pain etched on her face

"Baby. Come on. Its alright Maur. Nearly there"

You lift her into your arms, the pain in your right arm excruciating but you mange to ignore it and think of Maura. Save Maura. Make Maura better.

"That okay?" You grit out as you descend the stairs

Maura nods and you begin to go a little faster as you notice her eyes start to become sluggish

"Maura! Stay awake baby"

Maura closes her eyes "I am awake" she mumbles

"Open your eyes"

As you limp to the exit, that has been cleared, Maura opens her eyes.

Jesus they were really taking their time, god knows how long we would've been trapped in there if I hadnt decided to get us out.

"Help!" you shout as the paramedic run to your side

The paramedic starts to work on you but you stop him

"Get her to hospital. She had a crush injury in her leg. Bring her before me.."

"Ma'am we cant-"

"Do it. I mean it."

The man sits with Maura as the other medics rush with a gurney.

"Okay, female patient with extensive crush wound to the lower leg and suspected internal bleeding" you hear the male paramedic rattle off thats when one of the other medic sits with you

"Well done Detective. We didn't know how long you both would be in there. You may have saved your friends life"

You feel tears in your eyes. Now it hits you how close you both came to dying. Wouldn't it be a disaster if you and Maura had survived Hoyt, you surviving him twice, just to die by a fucking building collapse.

Life is full of irony.

"Detective? Do you want stronger pain medication?"

"No, no thanks. Its just my head and arm.."

Just my head. If Maura was here now she'd give me the lecture I gave her inside

The paramedic looks down at you "Detective, head injuries aren't to be taken lightly-"

You laugh "I know. I know. My vision isn't blurred and my headache is nearly non existent. The only thing I'm worried about is my arm"

"Okay. We'll check it out when we get to the hospital"

"Can I go to wherever you took Maura?"

"Mercy West. We'll be there in around ten minutes.."

xx

"-Let me go see her!"

"Detective your head injury-"

"I don't have a fucking head injury! Let me see my girlfriend!"

"Jane Rizzoli calm down!" Maura said coming into the room on crutches

"Maur! You're okay!"

"I am." Maura turns to the nurse "Ma'am I apologise for her behaviour. She's just on edge"

The nurse grumbles and walks out and Maura laughs

"So, you are making friends here then"

"Its not funny! I've been sitting here for hours and all I wanted to do was see you"

"I'm okay. You saved my leg, but it will be in a splint for a couple of months.. How are you?"

"I'm fine.." you say looking at her and smiling

Maura laughs "If I cant say it you cant either"

"Arms broken, other than that it was just some minor injuries"

"I didn't thank you. You saved me Jane. Thank you"

"My pleasure Maura"

"Pleasure? Thats how you'd describe the last 24 hours?"

You laugh and hand her a small box "Thats yours"

"What is it?"

"Open it" you smile

She opens the box and sees the 16 carat gold ring

"Jane..."

"I had it before all this. I should've asked you sooner-"

"-its perfect. Ask me"

You take the ring "Maura Dorothea Isles-"

"-what did I tell you about using my full name, Jane Clementine Rizzoli"

You laugh "Okay...bossy. Maura, will you marry me?"

She nods "Yes. Of course. I have one thing though.."

"Anything" you sigh looking at the smile on the younger woman's face

"When we go to the courthouse to be married I insist we change our middle names"

"But why, Dorothea is so flattering on you" you laugh as she swats at your arm

"We hate our names, why not change them?"

"How 'bout we just leave it as Maura Isles-Rizzoli"

"I think I prefer just Rizzoli"

"Really?" Your eyes light up

"Yeah Jane, really"

"I love you Maur"

"Love you too sweetheart"


End file.
